


In This Life

by this_isit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Family, Road Trips, Surprises, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_isit/pseuds/this_isit
Summary: Its been 5 days since the world went to shit(not that he was counting of course) and Bucky was just about done. He lived in an RV stocked with stuff that could last him weeks with one destination in mind. Out of this hellhole. He'd tuned into the radio every once in awhile to hear any broadcasts, so far he hadn't heard any and when he did they were usually old. So he'd just been driving collecting as much he could until he found a safe place to stay. Every night he'd go over in his head the day all of this happened...5 days ago...





	In This Life

 

Its been 5 days since the world went to shit(not that he was counting of course) and Bucky was just about done. He lived in an RV stocked with stuff that could last him weeks with one destination in mind. Out of this hellhole. He'd tuned into the radio every once in awhile to hear any broadcasts, so far he hadn't heard any and when he did they were usually old. So he'd just been driving collecting as much he could until he found a safe place to stay. Every night he'd go over in his head the day all of this happened...

_5 days ago_

He'd come to spend the rest of the holidays with his best friend and his wife after almost 7 months of being on his own. It would've been longer had Steve not begged him to come back to New York to spend Christmas and New Years with him and Sharon. He knew he'd left really quickly and of course Steve had missed him so of course he agreed. He didn't plan on staying that long, right after the holidays were over he'd go right back to Romania. But he knew something was wrong the moment he landed in New York, so change of plans. When he exited the terminal he was met with screams of absolute terror, something he hadn't heard since the war and never hoped to hear again. He looked around and it was absolute chaos people on top of people, blood on the floors, everyone running in different directions, and more horrified screams.

Bucky didn't know how long he stood there staring at the scene in front of him until he heard "watch out man!" and turned to see a person running towards him with blood and flesh falling out their mouth. He lifted his left arm on instinct hearing the person bite him with a clink of his metal arm. He threw them down and ran out the airport with his backpack and suitcase still in his right hand. No way was Steve going to be there so he ran as fast as he could away from the scene and into the parking garage where people still screamed and tried to get out. After some searching he found a small car with the keys still in the ignition and hightailed out of of the garage. He drove until he was almost out of gas which happened to be near a Walmart parking lot. How convenient he thought and grabbed his bag and watched people run in and out of the store before deciding to go in and grab some things. One he got all the water bottles he could carry, a bigger bag, a tent, some clothes, razors, knives, toothbrush, and lots of canned foods he searched the parking lot for a new car.

And now here he was five days later holed up inside an RV driving around looking for a gun store that hadn't been broken in to already. He'd been by Steve's apartment to see if he had been there and of course he wasn't, he wondered if his best friend had died but there hadn't been any signs of a struggle at the apartment but most of the clothes and food were gone so that had to mean his best friend got out safely. He'd tried to call and like he'd guessed there was no answer. He decided to walk around instead of driving, he parked the RV in a large garage and closed it hoping no one would come and take it. After what felt like 15 minutes of walking he saw a few zombies huddled over the entrance to a gun shop. Walking quickly but quietly he grabbed one with his left arm and stabbed it in the head and continued to kill the rest until he could finally get to the door. Using his metal arm he punched through the glass and unlocked the door, he grabbed all the guns, ammo, and knives that could fit into duffle bags he brought along and made his way back to the RV.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this story out of my head so I wrote it. Sorry if it's cringey and I'll try to update as often as possible. Enjoy ;-


End file.
